


Bath Time Featuring Barty the Rubber Duck

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Rory can't take a bath in peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Featuring Barty the Rubber Duck

It wasn't often that Rory took baths since he never had much alone time. One of the bathrooms had a tub big enough to fit three comfortably and Rory thought that the Tardis did that on purpose.  
Which is how he thinks he ended up in the bathtub with two Time Lords...and a rubber duck Eleven had named Barty.

"We should play Twenty Questions!" Eleven suggested with more enthusiasm than should be allowed in a tub.  
Ten soon took him up on the offer and asked the first question.  
"Other me, besides our dear Rory, which human was the best kisser?"  
"Oh! Easily Charles, the professor from Oxford. A cheeky man with a scary husband." Eleven shuddered, seemingly thinking about the husband. Rory was a bit curious.  
"Your turn Rory!"  
Despite his dislike for these sort of games, Rory knew this was his chance to ask a personal question of his boyfriends.  
"Have you ever shagged other versions of yourselves?"  
Both of them gave him long looks before looking at each other.  
"Why yeah, I mean-" Ten began.  
"Look at us, you think we wouldn't?" Eleven added.  
"Is it really cheating if it's with yourself?" Ten inquired.  
"I wouldn't think so, no," Eleven answered.  
They continued chattering away until Rory cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence.   
Barty the Rubber Duck floated between them.  
"So...I think we've all had a nice chat with you two talking about your exes and me sitting here wishing I could have my bath in peace." Rory's tone have away his annoyance and the Doctors visibly flinched.  
Naturally, that led to the Doctors wanting to make it up to Rory by bathing him themselves...among other things.

"Did you know that Time Lords can hold their breath twice as long as a human?" Eleven asked no one in particular before dipping his head underwater to go down on Rory, who was by now sitting in Ten's lap.  
Ten chuckled as he nuzzled Rory's neck, making the human shiver.  
"Always a talker isn't he?"  
"You too, you twig. At least your mouth has many other talents."  
"He's getting better," Ten countered, defending his other self as Eleven came up for air, looking like the picture of sin.  
"Shall we take this to the bedroom? I don't want Barty covered in...fluids."  
Rory couldn't help but face palm while Ten just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I named the rubber duck after Barty Crouch Jr, another character David Tennant played.
> 
> And Charles is Charles Xavier (aka Professor X) from X Men and I made Erik Lehnsherr (aka Magneto) his husband because I'm trash.


End file.
